Fireball
Fireball is the name of every dog owned by Christopher Cox. Biography Survival Island series - The Fireball Trilogy Fireball (Episode 5 - Episode 6) The first ever appearance of the Fireball dogs was with Fireball Prime, aka the Fireball Imposter, who appeared in Survival Island: Episode 5. Chris tries to shear a brown sheep, when he notices a wolf in the water and decides to befriend it. Calling the dog Fireball, Chris lures it out with bones and tames it. As soon as Chris befriends Fireball, Fireball starts killing sheep. Chris takes Fireball back to the Alien Cave, where Fireball continues to be hyper. Chris decides to make Fireball a bed out of brown and pink wool, while Daniel goes out to kill an Enderman. Fireball runs down the stairs, and Chris has to shove him back up the stairs to his bed. Even though Fireball is uncooperative, he goes back upstairs. As Daniel returns without an ender pearl, he wonders why there is pink and brown wool next to their bed. Chris replies that he used the wool of a pink sheep and 2 brown sheep to make Fireball's bed, because Fireball "is classy". As Chris evades a spider, he wonders why Fireball isn't attacking the spider. As a skeleton enters the Alien Cave, Chris tries to get Fireball, who is sitting in his bed, to attack the skeleton. Fireball also appears in the next episode. While Chris is underground for most of the episode, Daniel hears a wolf scream, and turns around, thinking Fireball is hurt. He finds a random wolf that fell into the hole. Chris tells Daniel that Fireball only cares about him, and Daniel points out that Chris hasn't even returned to feed Fireball. Chris says that he feeds Fireball at least once every week, and Daniel suggests that Fireball might be allergic to cookies. Chris says that if Fireball was allergic to cookies, then he does not belong to Chris. When he resurfaces and helps Daniel, Chris almost get blown up by a creeper, and the wolf from before comes out, possibly to protect him. Chris initially thinks this wolf is Fireball, but notices that it doesn't have a collar, so he disregards the wolf. When Chris goes back inside the Alien Cave, he chastises the real Fireball for sitting around doing nothing while Chris was in danger. At daybreak, Chris tries to fill in a hole that was previously blown up by a creeper, but a skeleton emerges and tries to kill him. Chris sets the skeleton on fire using a flint and steel, but Fireball runs into kill the skeleton, setting himself on fire in the process. Frantic, Chris jumps into the water, hoping Fireball will follow him, as he did before. After a few seconds, Fireball jumps into the water after Chris, followed by the skeleton. Chris kills the skeleton, and a zombie trying to kill him. He then calls Fireball a "stupid bitch", as a reference to the term "bitch" that is used to define a dog. A creeper then arrives, spooking Chris, and obliterates part of the shore. As Fireball and Chris make it back to the Alien Cave, Chris once again chastises Fireball for his stupidity. Fireball, possibly in response, walks into some cactus that Chris and Daniel were growing, further irritating Chris. Chris calms down and feeds Fireball cooked meat. Chris says that he is not into bestiality, so he wants Fireball to be safe. As Chris leads Fireball to his bed, he hears a creeper hissing. Chris backs off and tries to defend Fireball, who is directly in the blast zone of the creeper, but the creeper explodes, destroying the beds, and sending Fireball's lifeless body into oblivion. Chris breaks down, seemingly in sorrow for his pet being destroyed, but soon it is revealed that he is saddened about the beds, not about Fireball. For Fireball's stupidity, Chris disowns Fireball. Despite this, he kills a creeper in honor of Fireball. Fireball 2.0 (Episode 7 - Episode 8) Fireball 2.0 is Chris's 2nd dog under the Fireball name. In Episode 7, Chris harvests sugarcane and notices a wolf swimming. He swims out, dubs the wolf Fireball 2.0, tames it, and starts swimming back to shore. However, Fireball ends up swimming directly into a cactus garden growing on the shore, much to Chris's annoyance. Later in the episode, Daniel accidentally detonates a creeper and gets stuck in a hole. Chris - who was in the middle of stealing half of Daniel's diamonds while this happened - goes out to save him, but has to deal with a skeleton first. Fireball comes out to help him, but Chris accidentally strikes Fireball with a diamond sword. As Chris shows Daniel his improvements on the Enchantment Room, Daniel exits the room, and gets shot by a skeleton. Chris shouts to Daniel to protect Fireball. Fireball also appears in the next episode. Chris makes Fireball a nicer bed than he did with the previous one, and even makes it out of purple wool. Halfway through the episode, Daniel discovers that his diamonds have been stolen. Rightfully blaming Chris (who had stolen the diamonds), Daniel threatens to kill Fireball if Chris doesn't speak up. Fireball appears one last time, after Chris's second death in the game. Chris had stolen Daniel's diamonds and then chucked them into lava in front of Daniel, and then backed into lava, eliminating one of his lives. Chris had actually fashioned Daniel's diamonds into diamond hoes. Daniel had planned on making diamond armor and a diamond sword, and Chris had ruined his plans. In response, Daniel banishes Chris from the island in a search to go find the exact number of diamonds he had stolen. When Chris tries to come up with an upside to stealing the diamonds, Daniel brutally attacks Fireball with an iron sword. Fireball tries to escape, but Daniel kills him. Fireball 3.0 (Episode 10) Fireball 3.0 is Chris's 3rd dog in the Fireball dogs, which in Survival Island, Chris names the Fireball Trilogy. This is the only dog in the series to appear in only 1 episode, and is also the shortest-lived of the Fireball Trilogy and Chris's other dogs. After Daniel murders Fudge Pantz, Chris's brown sheep which he had brought over to Survival Island, Chris retreats. He sees a wolf swimming in the waters and swims out to it, naming it Fireball 3.0. Daniel follows him into the water, mocking Chris that he has now had 3 "Fireballs", and that is how "sucky" Chris is. Chris tames Fireball 3.0, proclaiming that he has "completed the Fireball Trilogy". However, before he can make it back to shore, Daniel rises from the depths of the water. After a short battle, Daniel kills Fireball 3.0 with a diamond sword. As soon as Daniel slays Fireball 3.0, Chris tells Daniel that he sucks. Deep Sheep: Season 1 Fireball IV Fireball IV's first appearance in the Deep Sheep Minecraft series was in Game of Thrones: Part 2. Before the battle between Chris and the newly-formed Team Visor, Spencer spawns a wolf, which inspires Chris to do the same thing. Chris spawns a wolf and names it Fireball. During the battle, Spencer dies by poison fired by Chris, and Chris dies as well, having been killed by Daniel. Unfortunately for Daniel, Fireball gains enough strength to kill him. With Camden as the only one left standing, Camden kills Spencer's wolf with his stone sword, much to his shock, as well as that of Spencer. When Fireball comes in for the kill shot, Camden slays him. Chris shows heartbreak over Fireball's death. Because they had died, Spencer, Chris, and Daniel all have to "push the button" to see if they are still in the game. Spencer and Chris are eliminated, while Daniel remains in the game. Deep Sheep: Season 2 Fireball V Fireball's second appearance in the Deep Sheep Minecraft series was in Chris's House Tour V2. He appears, now wearing a purple collar (all his other incarnations wore red collars), sitting in the bedroom in Chris's Uber Treehouse. In Kill Yourself, Robby notices one of the tasks, which says "Slain by Wolf". He searches for Fireball, in the hopes of making him aggressive enough to kill him. Chris, realizing that Robby is doing this out of revenge for Chris screwing him out of a death, threatens Robby not to do so. Robby ignores Chris, enters the Uber Treehouse, and hits Fireball. Fireball kills Robby and then teleports to Chris at Five Chambers. A burning zombie attacks Chris, so Fireball attacks the zombie, catching on fire in the process. With history repeating itself, Chris runs to the swamp water in the hopes that Fireball will follow him, but the flames extinguish anyway. Robby follows Fireball and repeatedly hits him in an attempt to kill him. Chris turns around and chases Robby off, and hides Fireball in a designated area in the swamp. During the search for cooked fish in The Iron Chef: Part 1, Chris goes back to the designated area and retrieves Fireball. He leads Fireball back to his world, and enters the Uber Treehouse, waiting for Fireball to teleport to him at the top. Unfortunately, Camden arrives and knocks Fireball into the campfire outside the treehouse. When Fireball does teleport to Chris, he is flaming. He burns to death right in front of a shocked Chris. When Chris asks who killed Fireball, Nathan said, "Well, now he truly is Fireball". This only does more to infuriate Chris, who flies into a berserk rage and goes on a killing spree of every Deep Sheep member except for Camden, because he didn't get to him in time. 1 episode later, Chris gets his revenge by burning down Camden's pirate ship, claiming that the spirit of Fireball burnt down Camden's pirate ship. Fireball ends up buried in the Deep Sheep Cemetery in Fudge Pantz' Corner. Before the final battle begins in Defend and Conquer: Part 2, Camden and Chris enter the End via Halloween Hill. There, they come across all of the dead pets, including Fireball, who are returned to the Overworld. Trivia * Very similar to Edgar the Cow in Achievement Hunter, every wolf that Chris tames and names is Fireball, so the spirit of Fireball lives on in every wolf. * All 3 dogs that Chris named Fireball in Survival Island were first seen swimming in water. Category:Deep Sheep Pets Category:Deep Sheep Characters